


Hugs

by amieandjas



Series: Could Be Gayer AU [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humans, I guess this counts as Highschool AU, Ok so this is super au, everyone's gay pretty much, teenagers swear okay there is liberal application of the f word, well they aren't superheroes it's just so far alternate universe it's basically "loosely based on"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amieandjas/pseuds/amieandjas
Summary: Our character's relationships with hugs. Just another bit of "getting to know them."





	1. Logan

It's commonly known that Logan doesn't like hugs. To receive a hug from Logan means that he is either incredibly tired or overwhelmingly grateful.

So when Patton comes to school wearing a fluffy sweater dress, she's surprised to be greeted with a full on hug from her friend. "Hey Lolo."

"Fluffy." He hides his face in her shoulder, and Patton blushes. Logan's ears turn bright red and he almost jumps backward. "Oh my goodness, Pat, I'm so sorry."

She giggles, reaching out and fluffing his hair, "Never apologize for hugs, Lo."

Later, Roman sends the photo of her, frozen in time while Logan literally buries his face in her shoulder.

Patton smiles, typing out some gibberish and instantly making the picture her phone background.

Roman's response is a knowing wink emoji.

She'd defend herself, but Pat's always hated lying. She knows she loves the reserved boy, and as long as Roman keeps his ever flapping gobtalker shut nobody else ever will.

* * *

Logan is grateful for the fact their first classes are separate. Nobody who saw him give into the stupid feelings that popped up when he saw Patton in that godforsaken dress will be in the room, and hopefully he'll have some time to calm down before he has to converse with them again.

Unfortunately, today is not his day.

"Logan." Virgil's voice pokes through his speeding thoughts. "Hey, you alright?"

He looks up, frowning at them. "Why… why wouldn't I, wouldn't I be alright?" Logan cringes at the stutter, snapping his mouth shut.

"You don't do hugs very often." Virgil shrugs, "I've been there before, Lo. I know you had to be feeling a lot to openly hug Pat like that."

"I don't…" He sighs, slamming his locker shut. "She was too fucking cute."

Virgil chuckles, patting his shoulder, "Well that's nothing new, teach. Pat's always too cute for her own good."

Logan frowns, heat rising up the back of his neck. "I'm going to be late."

"Aw, shit. Wait, Logan." Virgil runs a hand through their bangs, sighing. "You're allowed to hug us."

"What?"

"You are allowed to hug us. I don't know a ton about how you grew up but I'm guessing hugs weren't really part of the equation." Virgil bites their lip, pulling closer. "We aren't ever going to be mad at you for hugging us. You can do it whenever you want to."

Logan shakes his head, "That doesn't make sense. You all never hug me." His eyes widen and he covers his mouth.

Virgil stares at him, their shoulders sagging. "Fuck, man. Can I hug you now?"

He hesitantly nods, tensing slightly as Virgil wraps their arms around him. They stand like that for a few seconds before Logan relaxes, putting his arms around his friend in return. "Thank-you."


	2. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't like unsolicited hugs, y'all.

Virgil only ever lets certain people get close enough to touch him.

Patton, Roman, and Logan are on this list.

Anyone who hasn't been added to the list will be surprised by a sudden lack of Virgil where they were expecting them.

Roman jokingly refers to it as Virgil ducking out of the way so fast that they leave a smoke cloud behind.

It's become a game at school to hug the poor teen, and so Virgil often finds themself dodging random lunges from students they barely know.

Their friends try to be bodyguards, chasing off the would-be huggers, making sure at least one of them is near Virgil at all times.

However, Virgil quickly tires of the game. It's exhausting. They decide to choose the winner themself.

Patton, Roman, and Logan are eager to help with the plan, distracting most of the big-time players.

Virgil waits outside Dr. Picani's office, crossing their arms and tapping their foot nervously. When the school counselor exits the room for lunch, Virgil lunges, wrapping him in a hug.

Emile blinks down at the student, confused. Then he laughs, cautiously patting the teen's shoulder. "Do I win, then?" He's never played the game, being a member of the faculty, but he's been following it with some concern.

"Yep, you got me."

"Picture taken, proof sent." Patton holds up their phone from in front of the two. "You can let go now Virgil, thanks Dad."

Virgil quickly stands back and rubs their arms, leaning against the wall. "Thanks, Doc."

"You okay, Virgil?" Emile frowns slightly, tilting his head at the teen. "You're shaking a little."

Patton sighs, their shoulders dropping. "They'll be okay, Dad… Probably won't be super verbal for a bit, though."

"So why was I given the honour of winner?" Emile tucks his hands into his pockets, keeping an eye on Virgil, even as he talks to Patton.

"It was either you or Remus and Remus hates hugs almost as much as Virgil does." Patton worries their lip, tucking their phone into the pocket of their shorts. "They promised if they saw evidence of Virgil hugging anyone who wasn't us from school they'd stop jumping them in the hallways."

Emile narrows his eyes, "People have been jumping them? Why didn't you report it?"

"We did." Logan sighs from behind the three, walking up with Roman. "However, we don’t think it got past Mr. Terrell."

"Ah." Emile glances back at his office. "Do you all want a popsicle? I keep them to give to students having bad days, but I'm sure this qualifies as a popsicle type situation."

Virgil nods, and the other three teens join in with some enthusiasm.

"Only thing is, you'll have to eat them in my office. Don't want anyone getting jealous." He holds the door open, inviting them in. Virgil is the last one through the door, still a little shaky.

Emile leaves the door open and goes to grab the treats. When he comes back from the small side room, the teens are squished together on the couch, Virgil in the center of the hug pile.

It's absolutely adorable and it's as a father, not a teacher, that he snaps a photo before announcing his presence with popsicles.

Virgil relaxes slowly, munching on their lime pop and sinking further into the warmth of their friends' arms.


	3. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton hasn't always liked hugs.

It’s common knowledge that Patton loves hugs, and is always ready and willing to give or receive them.

So when her grandparents come for a visit after a few years of being away and are surprised when she hugs them, Virgil and Logan look to Roman for an explanation.

He chuckles, leaning back against the tree in the Picani backyard. “Well, Patton used to be… not great with touch of any kind.”

* * *

_ Everyone in class knows not to touch Patton for any reason. Depending on the day, they’ll either scream and run away or freeze and start crying. Some of the kids from other grades think it’s funny to try and grab them, but Roman has appointed himself bodyguard. _

_ He’s also Patton’s translator for outside of schoolwork. When he found out that Patton didn’t talk out loud like the other kids, he wanted to learn the language that they use. _

_ One day, Roman is sitting next to Patton underneath a picnic table, both colouring on a page in Roman’s art book, when one of the older kids climbs under with them. “What are you kids doing down here?” _

_ “Drawing. It’s too bright outside.” Roman narrows his eyes, readying to jump in the way if the boy moves towards Patton. _

_ “Well, that’s stupid. Come on, we’re playing a game of tag. You should join us.” He reaches out to grab Patton’s hand- _

_ And Roman punches him in the face. “Don’t touch them!” _

_ “Wh-” The boy touches his face, blinking in shock. “Whatever, I’m telling the teacher you hit me.” _

_ Roman shrugs, “I’ll tell him you tried to grab Patton. The playground monitor knows that’s against the rules.” _

_ The boy actually growls, climbing out from under the table. _

_ Roman spins to face Patton, _ ** _“Are you okay?”_ **

_ Patton is trembling, staring at him with tears in their eyes. _ ** _“Thank-you.”_ ** _ Suddenly, Patton is hugging him, crying into his shoulder. _

_ Roman freezes, blinking in surprise. “Y-you’re welcome, Pat.” He doesn’t move to hug back, worried about spooking his friend. _

_ Patton pulls back, wiping their eyes. _ ** _“I hope you don’t get in trouble…”_ **

_ He blinks at them, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “It’ll be worth it. I promise I’ll always protect you.” _

_ When Emile Picani and Dot Castle arrive at the school after being called, they find Roman and Patton signing happily to each other in the office, squished into the same chair, leaning against each other. _

_ Emile almost bursts into tears, stifling a sob that alerts Patton to their dad’s presence. Pat jumps out of the chair, running and wrapping their arms around his leg. He freezes, then crouches down, tears spilling over. “Hey kiddo.” _

_ After that, Patton slowly started to be more comfortable around other people. Roman and Emile were the only people they would accept hugs from, but they started to play tag and other somewhat physical games with the other kids, as long as Roman was around to make sure nobody grabbed or hurt them._

* * *

“But yeah, Patton’s grandparents moved when she was nine, before she started getting comfortable around people again.” Roman blinks, looking at his friends in surprise.

Virgil actually looks as if they’re going to cry, and Logan is staring at Patton with a fond look on his face.

“Princey, you’re literally something out of a Disney movie.” Virgil rubs their eyes, chuckling. “That’s such a cute story."

“We were ten.” Roman shrugs, “I learned how to punch good from Remus so that I could protect her.”

Patton flops down on top of Logan, yawning. **“My grandparents have only been back for an hour and my hands are sore from chatting.” ** She looks up at the others in surprise, seeing their unusually emotional faces. **“Roman, what stories have you been telling them?"**

“The time I punched Chad when he tried to grab you.” Roman leans forward, flicking her hair out of her eyes. “That okay?”

**“Oh yeah, just wanted to know why Logan looks like he wants to put me in bubble wrap.”** She reaches up, patting Logan’s cheek. **“I’m okay, kiddo.”**

He smiles, booping her nose. “I wouldn’t use bubble wrap. You’d have more fun swimming around in polystyrene-based packing peanuts.”

“Nerd.” Virgil snorts, “Okay, Patton, I don’t know what your grandfather is cooking, but it smells so good.”

Roman nods, “Agreed. Let’s go see if helping will make it be done faster.”

The four get up, heading over to the other party attendees (The rest of the Picanis, the Castles, and the Bunkers) to help get dinner set up.


	4. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has bad days sometimes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, here's Roman!

Patton has never seen Roman turn down a hug as long as he’s known him. Which is why he’s so surprised when he shrugs out of Virgil’s hug one day, not even acknowledging it before he runs off.

Patton rushes over and gives the confused Virgil a hug, looking after Roman worriedly. “That was… unusual.”

“Ok, that was weird then?”

“Yes, as long as I’ve known Roman, he’s… never reacted like that.” Patton frowns. “You’ll be okay if I go after him?”

Virgil nods, “I have English with Logan next. Maybe he knows something?”

“Maybe... “ He shakes his head, sighing quietly. “I hope Ro’s okay.” He runs after the drama student, keeping an eye out in case he’d ducked off somewhere.

* * *

He finds Roman sitting in the band room, tucked in the closet between the chairs.

“Thought you made up your mind never to go back into the closet, Ro.” Patton whispers the joke, asking for permission to join him.

Roman nods, letting out a half-hearted chuckle. “Why’d you follow me?”

Patton sighs, sitting next to his friend, but not touching him. “I’ve never once seen you turn down a hug. Never. Roman, I’ve known you since we were nine. That’s eight years.”

He shrugs, “I dunno… just a bad day.”

“Bad enough to go talk to my dad, or will I do?” Patton worries his lip, wanting to reach out and play with Roman’s hair like he always does when his friend is upset.

Roman looks up at Patton, nervousness radiating off him. “I just… my skin hurts. Like it’s trying to suffocate me.”

Pat’s eyes widen, and he reaches out a hand but pulls it back. “That… sounds like when I have bad days. Gender days.”

Roman frowns, “But… I’m cis. Like, I know I’m definitely male, I don’t feel like anything different.”

“When did you start feeling… suffocated?”

He scratches at his arm, staring down at the floor. “Um… this morning. When I looked in the mirror.”

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“Pat…”

“Is it a weight thing?” Patton hates being blunt, but Roman rarely responds to subtlety.

Roman opens his mouth to deny but finds himself just nodding, scratching at his arm again. Patton reaches out to stop him, halting before he makes contact.

“I don’t wanna grab you, but can you stop scratching? It hurts you…” Pat bites his lip again, pulling his hand back. “Roman, you’re the fittest in our friend group. You try to eat healthily, and you exercise regularly. You’re incredibly handsome, okay? I know that won’t make the feeling go away, but I needed to say it.”

“Remus called me chubby yesterday.”

“Well then you know it’s bullshit.”

Roman stares at Patton in shock. Pat _ never _ swears.

“Yeah yeah. Look, no offense, but your brother is the embodiment of chaos. He says things he knows will hurt you, but doesn’t realize how mean they were until someone tells him.” Patton frowns, hesitating. “Can I touch you? Not a hug.”

Roman hesitates, then nods. Patton carefully reaches over, poking gently at Roman’s side. “I can literally feel your ribs, and that’s through this sweater you’re wearing.”

Roman squirms, giggling and pushing Patton’s hand off gently. “That tickles.” He sighs, leaning against his friend. “Thanks, though. That helped a lot.”

“Did it? I’m glad.” Patton yawns, “D’you think Mx. Thrussell will kick us out if they find us in here?”

“Maybe, not if it looks like we were crying, though. Got a tissue?”

“Roman if your plan is to smear our makeup-”

He hugs him, giggling. “I’m teasing, Patton. You almost sounded like Logan for a second there.”

Patton grins, wrapping his arms around Roman happily. “There’s my prince. I was worried sick, kiddo.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll let you guys know ahead of time if I’m feeling bad like that again.”

“It’s not entirely gone, is it?” Patton ruffles his hair, earning some offended Princey noises.

“Well, no. But I’m calmer now. I think…” Roman sighs, “I think I have a huge crush on Virgil.”

“Ah.” Patton fluffs Roman’s hair back into place. “Virgil isn’t going to judge you based on looks. I’m pretty sure he’s aro, though.”

“Yeah, I know. He wore the flag to pride, remember?” Roman sighs, “I dunno, I don’t wanna force anything on him.”

“Maybe talk to him about it?”

“Nope.”

“Well, it’d be hypocritical of me to push you in that.” Patton laughs, “We’re both crushing on aros, a+ us, amirite?”

They high five, laughing. “We’re hopeless.”

“Well, you’re certainly taking up valuable closet space.” Mx. Thrussell, the instructor for the entire music and theatre departments crosses their arms. “Now, you two seem to have dealt with whatever crises you were having, I recommend class as a next step.”

“Is that… ice cream?” Roman points at the tub tucked in their arm.

“Look, when you’re a teacher you can use _ your _ closet for _ your _ daily meltdown. Right now it’s _ my _ closet, so scoot.”

The boys giggle, helping each other out of the small space and heading out of the band room. “See you at lunch, Pat.”

“Bye Roman!” Patton gives him another quick hug. “Have a snack if you need to, okay?”

“You’re not my dad, Patton. I’ll be fine.”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next few stories in this au will be character backstories rather than little snapshots! Patton's up first, their story will be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is suuuper short, more a drabble than a one shot really.
> 
> But this whole work is just a way to introduce a bit more of the relationship dynamics and the various touch sensitivities of the main group, so it didn't need to be longer than this. The next part (Virgil) will be up tomorrow if I remember, so, look forward to that!


End file.
